Une seule volonté : Protéger
by Mizumiii
Summary: Mycroft attend de pied ferme son nouveau garde du corps, pourtant il s'attendait à tout sauf à Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau patron

Harry attrapa le vêtement posé sur la table, après une moue peu ravie elle l'enfila, puis elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, le soleil se levait à peine sur les rues de Londres et son rendez-vous approchait à grands pas, si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes elle devrait se dépêcher.

Après avoir dû prendre le métro, patienter à l'accueil, elle fut enfin autoriser à occuper son nouveau poste. Elle était une secrétaire, boulot super gratifiant pour son niveau mais bon, elle était plutôt bien payé donc elle n'allait pas cracher dessus non plus. A ce qui paressait, l'homme dont elle était la nouvelle secrétaire était quelqu'un de très important dans le gouvernement britannique, et même si elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle le verrait pour de vrai. Elle était vraiment curieuse de le rencontrer.

***

Mycroft reposa la feuille qu'on lui avait donné sur son nouveau secrétaire. Ses 'supérieurs', enfin en tout cas ceux qui tenaient à le garder en vie, lui avait presque imposé d'avoir un garde du corps. S'il n'avait pas eu envie il ne leur aurait pas laissé le choix, mais à ce moment là il n'y avait pas vu de problèmes et surtout il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'intérêt à la chose. Un garde du corps se faisant passer pour un secrétaire pourquoi pas. Même s'il avait déjà des gardes du corps on lui avait assuré que celui-ci était vraiment spécial, bref on avait pas tarit d'éloge sur lui donc il avait laissé courir.

**

Harry attendit patiemment que les portes du métro s'ouvrent puis elle sortit précipitamment en esquivant la masse de personnes qui se bousculaient sur le quai. Elle avait horreur qu'il y ait trop de gens agglutinés autour d'elle donc elle se dépêcha de sortit du tunnel. Une fois à l'air libre elle partit en direction du bâtiment où elle commençait sa journée. Son supérieur travaillait à plusieurs endroits dans une même journée, mais à cette heure-ci il devait se trouver dans le bâtiment à l'adresse indiqué sur sa feuille. Elle s'était procuré l'emploie du temps de celui-ci pour éviter tout problème et pour pouvoir avoir toujours un œil sur lui.

**

Sa secrétaire officielle, Anthea, vient le prévenir de l'arrivé de sa nouvelle recrue. Il reposa le dossier dans lequel il était plongé depuis déjà un moment et reporta son regard sur la porte d'entrée qui faisait face à son bureau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, il se concentra près à analyser le moindre détails de celui qui allait devenir son garde du corps, au moindre détail ennuyeux il le renverrait sans scrupules. Il avait quand même le contrôle du gouvernement britannique, entre autre, il ne pouvait donc pas s'encombrer de personnel incompétent.

-Bonjour, fit la nouvelle venue.

Mycroft tiqua. Il regarda d'un coup d'œil discret sur sa fiche, le nom inscrit était bien 'Harry', alors pourquoi une femme se tenait-elle devant lui ?

-Bonjour, répondit-il poliment. Vous êtes donc la nouvelle... garde du corps.

Pas de questions dans la voix juste une affirmation. Ses préjugés avaient complètement faussé son analyse de la nouvelle recrue ce qui le contrariait, il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Il tenta de se reprendre mais c'était comme si elle était 'vierge' de tout détail. Ses vêtements semblaient neufs, elle ne portait ni maquillage ni parfum, aucunes babioles permettant de déduire des choses. Un vrai mystère.

-Oui, répondit tout de même Harry consciente du regard qui la dévisageait à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Mycroft se releva et s'avança jusqu'à elle, une moue supérieur peinte sur le visage. La tenue de sa garde du corps laissait à désirer, elle était vêtue d'une jupe tellement courte qu'il ne doutait pas que si jamais elle se baissait elle laisserait une vue des plus agréables pour les autres personnes travaillant ici.

-Les promotions canapés ne marchent pas ici, fit-il l'air dédaigneux.

Harry vit rouge. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet homme, de son comportement hautain et de son intelligence plus que hors-norme. Mais qu'il se contente de la juger ainsi comme une vulgaire allumeuse, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, alors ils seraient deux !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends seulement ceux qui sont dignes d'intérêts, lâcha t-elle en quittant le bureau sans se retourner.

Mycroft songea qu'elle venait de lui renvoyer la balle assez méchamment, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait bien d'autre choses à ce préoccuper qu'une femme aux hormones instables, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait donné une telle subordonné. Mycroft retourna s'assoier sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune femme.

**

Harry rageait. La secrétaire, Antarctique (c'était le nom qu'elle venait de lui donner), lui avait assigné à la garde de la porte du bureau de Mycroft. Quelle activité grisante ! Elle était là pour protéger Mycroft, pas sa porte ! De toute façon elle était tombé encore sur des gens imbus d'eux-même et dont elle se serait bien passé. Son maître lui avait appris à protéger ceux qu'elle jugeait important jusqu'à risquer sa vie, mais jusqu'à présent elle était toujours tombé sur des cas de personnes véreuses qui l'employaient surtout pour garder leurs frics ! Avec ce genre de personne elle avait plutôt envie de les tuer que de les protéger...  
Du coup elle se retrouvait dans la même situation avec ce Holmes. Et même si avant tout elle désirait protéger quelqu'un qu'elle aurait envie de protéger, elle devait quand même ce contenter de lui car la fierté et l'amour c'est bien beau mais ça ne nourrit pas son homme, ou sa femme dans son cas. Et même si elle ne faisait pas ça non plus pour l'argent si elle voulait vivre sans problèmes fallait bien qu'elle loue ses services, et celui-ci lui ramenait un beau paquet d'argent, assez pour qu'elle mette ses grands principes de côté et qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule.

-Par ici Messieurs.

Antarctique qui ramène des clients, Harry les examina l'air de rien. Trois hommes, grands, qui semblaient un peu mal à l'aise dans leurs costumes trois pièces comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en porter. Surtout qu'au vu de leur physionomie très musclés ils semblaient bien serrés dans leurs costumes. Pourquoi des gars plus fait pour du rugby que les affaires venaient voir Mycroft, se demanda Harry en affinant ses observations.

Sauf que l'un d'eux surpris son regard quelque peu insistant. En un seul coup d'œil Harry comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour la moindre question de traité ou de quoi que ce soit qui demande l'intelligence de Mycroft. Non, ils étaient des mercenaires, c'était flagrant.  
Mais c'était son premier jour de boulot, elle ne savait pas sir Mycroft avait ce genre de fréquentations ou non, et si elle intervenait et qu'elle faisait capoter une mission super importante du gouvernement avec des mercenaires ? Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle devait faire les trois hommes étaient déjà rentré dans le bureau et Anthea avait rejoint le sien dans le fond de la pièce.

Harry devait prendre une décisions rapidement, soit ne rien faire et mettre en péril la vie de Mycroft soit agir et mettre en péril son propre avenir. La décision fut vite pris, elle était une garde du corps, sa vie et son avenir importait peu.

Mycroft vit la porte s'ouvrir sans qu'il n'ait appelé Anthea. Il espéra un instant qu'elle ait compris dans quelle situation délicate il se trouvait mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était Harry. La nouvelle recrue qu'il avait vu quelques heures au paravent. Elle tombait vraiment mal, il fallait absolument qu'il la vire car elle était vraiment incompétente et si elle continuait ainsi elle risquait de lui causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose !

-Harry, veuillez sortir je suis occupé, demanda t-il l'air le plus sérieux et plus glacial qu'il pouvait.

Dès trois mercenaires présent dans la salle il savait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux pointait son arme sur lui et risquait de le descendre à n'importe quel moment, et il ne pouvait bien sûr faire appelle à personne car ils l'avaient bien prévenu qu'au moindre geste suspect ils n'hésiteraient pas à ouvrir le feu.

-Écoutez votre patron, conseilla l'homme le plus proche d'Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa celle-ci un air idiot peint sur le visage. Je voulais parler à Mr Holmes.

Elle émit un petit rire gênée qui lui donna un air bête qui fit presque pitié aux mercenaires. Mycroft se leva pour la forcer à sortir mais une fois devant elle, tout s'enchaîna trop rapidement pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

En entrant Harry sût qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, car même s'ils le dissimulaient plutôt bien elle avait vu que les trois hommes portaient un arme, d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux en tenait une pointait sur Mycroft. Il fallait absolument qu'elle détourne l'attention pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, elle passa rapidement en mode secrétaire blonde idiote et fit genre qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de rentrer à ce moment là.  
Son plan marcha tellement bien que Mycroft se plaça devant elle pour la faire sortir, parfait, aussi proche d'elle, Harry n'aurait aucun mal à le protéger. En plus les trois mercenaires c'était presque rapprochés et dégageaient ainsi l'accès au bureau. Elle agit tellement rapidement qu'aucuns ne put comprendre à quel moment ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Harry fit un mouvement brusque comme si elle tirait une arme de sa veste, les trois mercenaires réagir instinctivement en ouvrant le feu sur eux, mais elle l'avait prévu. Harry plaqua Mycroft au sol sans lui poser de questions, alors que les trois mercenaires se tournaient à nouveau vers eux elle profita des quelques secondes que la surprise lui offrait pour faire basculer son nouveau supérieur par dessus le bureau, le protégeant ainsi des balles. Les tirs pleurent à nouveau mais elle s'était jetée de côté pour les éviter, elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un couteau qu'elle jeta directement dans le crâne d'un des mercenaires qui s'effondra sans plus bouger. Les deux autres surpris se mirent à paniquer et mirent plus de temps à recharger, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient perdues quand ils sentirent un poids anormale sur leurs armes, Harry s'était glissé entre eux, et accroupis maintenait une pression sur les deux pistolets les faisant viser vers la moquette. Harry tira brusquement vers elle, faisant s'entrechoquer les crânes des deux hommes et dans le même mouvement leur retira leurs pistolets qu'elle braqua ensuite sur eux. Deux coups dans les jambes plus tard et elle était débarrassé d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Cria Anthéa en entrant précipitamment dans la salle.

-J'fais mon boulot, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules le plus normalement du monde.

Elle aida Mycroft à se relever, mortifié elle se rendit compte qu'en allant trop vite elle lui avait fait heurter le sol, du coup il avait une blessure au front qui saignait un peu.

-Désolée, s'excusa t-elle sincèrement cette fois. Attendez.

Elle sortit une compresse de sa poche et l'appliqua sur son front.

-Vous avez toujours une trousse médicale sur vous ? Demanda Mycroft qui ne semblait pas trop choqué par la scène.

-Savoir tuer entraîne savoir sauver aussi, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Mycroft ne répondit rien mais son regard continuait de l'interroger silencieusement, il tentait de percer le mystère de cette femme, tellement imprévisible. Pour la première fois il n'arrivait pas à deviner qui était cette femme, d'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Qu'elle était sa vie ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses... Il jeta un œil aux corps inanimés des hommes, qui avaient voulu le tueur, au sol, puis son regard revint sur Harry.

-Désolé pour celui que j'ai tué, s'excusa t-elle sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?

-Ah. Peut-être que je ne devais pas les tuer... Vous vouliez peut-être les interroger ?

Tout en disant ça elle avait incliné la tête sur le côté, son regard bleu et sincère fixé dans le sien, pour une fois il réussit à deviner un trait de caractère : curieuse.

-Il en reste deux, ça suffira.

-D'accord. C'est finis, déclara t-elle en s'éloignant un peu pour admirer son œuvre : elle lui avait collé la compresse avec du scotch spécial.

Mycroft toucha le résultat du bout des doigts pour tenter de deviner la forme que ça avait.

-J'imagine que je perds ma dignité et toutes chances d'êtres crédibles avec ça, soupira t-il.

-Dois-je dire la vérité ?

Mycroft la regarda, se moquait-elle de lui ? La première fois qu'il l'avait vu elle l'avait cherché, durant le combat elle avait été sûr d'elle, et maintenant elle lui demandait sa permission avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon je dois rendre visite à mon frère, déclara soudain Mycroft en se levant.

-D'accord.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau, laissant Harry toute seule au milieu de son bureau. Elle resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft revienne.

-Vous êtes embauché, venez.

Harry se reteint de sourire et le suivit en dissimulant son enthousiasme. Elle était prise avec un homme différent, enfin ! Après s'être tapé les bas-fonds des abruties peut-être qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être la garde-du-corps de quelqu'un qui en valait le coup !

En passant devant la porte, à côté du bureau de la secrétaire, Mycroft s'arrêta et pris son parapluie, puis il s'adressa à Anthea :

-Il y a un homme mort et deux inconscients dans mon bureau, occupé vous de ça, et je veux que les deux encore vivants soient interrogés, déclarât-il d'un ton sans appel.

Harry se reteint de tirer la langue à Anthea qui ne semblait pas vraiment enchanter de cette tâche. Une fois dehors, elle dû suivre Mycroft jusqu'à une voiture, sur le chemin elle ne pût s'empêcher de poser une question :

-Pourquoi vous prenez un parapluie ? Il fait au moins 30 degrés.

-Toujours être prévoyant, déclara très sérieusement Mycroft.

-Je comprends. Et je suis d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je porte toujours une arme caché sur moi, fit Harry tout aussi sérieuse.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tout deux surpris par leurs différences de visions des choses, pourtant proche par certains aspects, Harry crût un instant que Mycroft allait rire mais il se contenta de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère qui rassura Harry, elle avait fait le bon choix cette fois-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Découverte du Frère

* * *

Mycroft la laissait le suivre, c'était bien, il lui était arrivé que parfois celui qu'elle devait protéger ne veuille pas qu'elle le suivre, comportement idiot puisque du coup elle ne pouvait pas le protéger. Par contre, il lui avait demandé de rester le plus détaché possible quand il irait voir son frère, et il avait enlevé la compresse qu'elle lui avait mise en disant 'pas la peine de le lui donner de la matière', elle s'était demandé de la matière sur quoi, mais elle n'avait pas demandé, se doutant qu'il ne lui répondrait même pas.

La voiture s'était arrêté devant un ensemble de maison, et plus particulièrement devant le '221b' à Backer Street. Elle était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque chose dessus, elle n'était pas particulièrement au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle avait même tendance à s'en moquer, mais elle avait dû entendre quelqu'un en parler. Harry descendit de la voiture et suivit Mycroft qui faisait légèrement tourné son parapluie : était-il inquiet ? Il toqua, puis replaça le loquet de la porte bien droit avant de rentrer. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de maniaquerie.

Une fois en haut, Harry entendit des coups de feu, tout de suite elle se mit en position de combat, un main sur le torse de Mycroft, prête à le protéger mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer.

-ça ira, c'est sûrement mon frère, déclara t-il.

Harry souleva un sourcil, perplexe mais le laissa faire, mais elle préféra rester très près de lui, au cas où, son instinct n'aimait pas particulièrement les coups de pistolets. Mais, effectivement un homme se tenait au milieu du salon entrain de tirer sur le mur avec un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage.

-Sherlock arrête de faire ça ! Criait un autre homme, plus petit, à côté de lui.

-Mais j'm'ennuie !

Mycroft toussota pour se faire remarquer. Ce qui eut l'effet escompter puisque Sherlock et Jon se retournèrent vers eux.

-Je pensais qu'une journée ennuyant était la pire chose, mais je viens d'avoir la preuve que ça pouvait encore être pire, soupira Sherlock qui baissa son arme que Harry fixait depuis le début.

-Content aussi de te voir cher frère, fit Mycroft comme si son frère ne venait pas d'officiellement le rejeter.

-Il est un peu à cran, plus d'enquêtes, expliqua l'autre homme.

-Merci John, je pense qu'il avait comprit tout seul, répliqua Sherlock sèchement avant de jeter l'arme sur le canapé de façon désinvolte, et de l'y rejoindre deux secondes plus tard.

Harry eut soudain une illumination, le '221b Backer Street', plus Sherlock, plus le nom de famille de Mycroft : Holmes, et le fait qu'ils parlent d'enquêtes : elle devait se tenir devant le détective consultant dont tout le monde parlait ! Eh ben, il avait vraiment un caractère de cochon !

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda nonchalamment Sherlock. C'est une nouvelle secrétaire ? Ou ta conseillère pour ton régime ?

Mycroft allait répondre quand Harry ouvrit la bouche la première.

-Alors, _elle_, c'est pas une chose ! Et deuxio _elle_ sait parler, répliqua t-elle d'un ton glaciale.

Sherlock se leva brusquement et se planta devant elle, son regard gris se planta dans le sien, semblant chercher des choses en elle, elle soutenu son regard, pensant à une espèce d'épreuve étrange que lui ferait passer le frère de Mycroft.  
Celui-ci fronça son nez et se tourna vers son frère.

-Je sais, s'est frustrant, déclara Mycroft.

Harry était perdue, qu'est-ce qui était frustrant ? Elle ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Je comprends mieux pour quoi tu l'as ramené, fit Sherlock. Bon que me veux tu très cher frère ?

-Voir comment tu vas suffit à mon bonheur, déclara Mycroft.

-Suis-je la seule à trouver ça étrange et ironique ? Demanda Harry à John qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle et suivait aussi l'échange d'un regard attentif.

-Non, je te rassure c'est toujours l'impression que ça me donne, avoua t-il. Aufaite, nous n'avons pas été présenté Je suis John Watson, et vous ?

-Harry, fit elle simplement.

-Ma sœur s'appelle comme vous ! S'exclama John. Même si ce n'est qu'un surnom.

-Étrange coïncidence, constata Harry avec un sourire.

-On y va, déclara soudain Mycroft.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, elle s'excusa auprès de John et suivit son supérieur sans rechigner. Une fois dans la voiture, Mycroft lui donna un papier :

-Voici votre contrat.

Harry le saisit et commença immédiatement à le lire et à l'étudier.

-Seulement du début à la fin de votre journée ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Oui, je peux encore me débrouille chez moi.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Harry, elle était là pour le protéger, rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi tant d'insistance ?

-Connaissez vous mon nom ?

-Oui, Hogosha.

-Ce n'est pas un simple nom de famille, c'est une famille de protecteur. Je suis née pour protéger, maintenant pour vous protéger, c'est à présent tout ce qui compte.

A un autre moment, avec une autre personne cette conversation lui aurait sûrement parût délirante et il aurait envoyé le fous chez lui, mais là, c'était différent. Le regard bleu d'Harry était fiché dans le sien et il sentait qu'elle était sincère et que ses mots n'étaient que le reflet de sa volonté. De plus, il avait effectivement entendu parler des Hogosha. Mais, ceux-ci avaient quasiment disparut, avant très présente au Japon en tant que protecteur des personnes haut placés, il n'y avait que quelques représentants en Angleterre et depuis plusieurs décennies personnes n'en avait entendu parler. Leur famille était un peu comme une légende, c'est pourquoi Mycroft avait d'abord pensé que le nom de famille d'Harry n'était qu'une simple référence à ce 'mythe' du protecteur.

-Je vois. Mais je peux encore me débrouiller chez moi. Le contrat peut toujours changer et vous avez l'autorisation de venir chez moi au moindre doute, cela vous convient ?

-Parfaitement Monsieur.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, fit Harry en souriant. Je vous accepte Monsieur.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait dû se sentir inquiet, gêné de ne plus être le maître du jeu et de ne plus deviner la tournure des événements à l'avance, mais, au contraire, à ce moment là il se sentit étrangement bien comme si effectivement il se sentait protégé.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais je voulais bien marquer le coup avec Sherlock et l'explication sur les Hogosha xD

Review? ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la chapitre 3! :D On en apprend un petit peu plus sur Harry et un nouveau OC entre en jeux ;)

Pour les reviews :

lapetiteanaelle : merci d'avoir laissé un review :3 et non Harry n'est pas la soeur de Jon, mais ça aurait pu! xD

Bref, Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec une amie

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, elle resta un instant immobile sans trop penser à quelque chose de précis, c'était juste comme si elle attendait. Dans sa chambre, aucunes lumières allumés, en même temps il faisait encore nuit, même les lampadaires qu'elle apercevait de sa fenêtre étaient éteint. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était que 3h du matin, encore une fois elle s'était réveillé après son rêve, pas un cauchemars à proprement parlé mais bien un rêve. Toujours le même depuis quelque temps, elle revoyait son maître, son père, l'homme qui avait toujours tout était pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Les docteurs avaient dit qu'il était mort dans son sommeil, même s'il était mort seulement deux ans au paravent, donc alors qu'elle avait 26 ans, elle aurait dû être assez âgé pour le comprendre. Mais, elle ne l'avait jamais accepté, comment quelque chose d'aussi normale et banale que la vieillesse pouvait emporter un homme tel que lui ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, car ils n'avaient jamais vécu avec lui, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu en action. Elle si.

Harry se leva, ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher le sommeil. Elle se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour essayer de retrouver figure humaine. Des flashs de son rêve lui revenait de temps en temps, la surprenant un peu. Elle buvait son chocolat chaud quand elle se souvint d'un passage précis qui n'arrêtait pas de l'obnubiler. Plus qu'un rêve, c'était un événement de son passé qu'elle revivait chacune nuit : elle se revoyait à vingt ans, le jour où son maître l'avait nommé officiellement Protectrice. Il lui avait sourit et tendu son arme fétiche : un katana rétractable, pièce unique qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans sa famille. Harry avait été touchée plus que de mesure, car elle n'était pas une Hogosha à proprement parlé, elle n'était même pas japonaise ! Mais, chacune nuit elle revoyait ce passage, ressentait à nouveau sa joie et le visage rayonnant de son maître, pourtant quand elle se réveillait, au lieu de se sentir apaisée, elle se sentait toujours inquiète et troublée.

Harry jeta un œil dehors, les lampadaires étaient toujours éteins, il était encore trop tôt. Son travail n'était censé commencer que quand la voiture officielle venait la chercher, mais son rêve lui avait laissé un sentiment d'inquiétude et d'angoisse dont elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser. Elle décida donc de rejoindre celui qu'elle devait protéger, car même si leur contrat ne le spécifiait pas, pour elle sa place devait toujours être prêt de lui, être aussi loin l'inquiétait plus que de mesure. Elle enfila le tailleur qu'on lui avait forcé à revêtir, elle en avait horreur, se vêtant d'ordinaire de short et de tee-shirt large, ou même encore mieux de yukata quand elle était chez elle. Ensuite, elle sangla ses dagues, vérifia que son pistolet était à sa place, et prit le katana. D'ordinaire elle ne le prenait jamais, le jugeant plus précieux que sa propre vie mais ses rêves la forcèrent à le prendre. Elle le sangla autour de ses hanches, ainsi dissimulé par sa chemise un peu large.

Dehors, personne, le matin commençait à se lever et quelques voitures circulaient mais peu de personnes étaient levées. Il ne devait pas être encore 5h, elle ne voulait pas prendre de taxi, préférant marcher et ainsi mettre à l'épreuve sa condition physique. Car, son appartement était juste situé à l'opposé de celui de Mycroft, elle devait donc traverser toute la ville pour l'atteindre. Elle l'atteignit à 6h pile. Il y avait de la lumière dans une pièce, elle ne toqua pas et n'entra pas, elle était une Protectrice, de par ce fait elle connaissait aussi sa place.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre. Une heure plus tard, Mycroft sortait de chez lui, vêtu en costumes trois pièces et avec son éternel parapluie à la main, ce qui la fit sourire un instant, puis il la remarqua.

-Que faites vous là Harry ? Lui demanda t-il surpris.

D'ordinaire on l'appelait par son nom de famille, et d'ordinaire elle était habitué à n'être surprise par rien, mais aujourd'hui quand Mycroft l'appela par son prénom cela lui fit bizarre, comme si c'était presque intime. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était à son service, Harry tenta d'ignorer les divagations étranges de son cœur qui s'était bêtement affolé à l'entente de son prénom.

-Je fais mon travail, expliqua t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Depuis quand vous êtes là ?

-Je viens d'arriver, mentit t-elle.

-Vous mentez.

Ce n'était même pas une question, Harry se retient de jurer, elle détestait les Holmes et leurs capacités d'analyse hors-normes.

-Je suis démasquée, soupira t-elle. Je suis là depuis une heure, peut-être plus, aucune idée.

Mycroft hocha la tête et secoua son parapluie en rythme, Harry du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

-La prochaine fois, entrez, déclara t-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son cœur recommença à faire des siennes, elle le sentit accélérer d'un coup et elle ne su plus très bien où se mettre. Pourquoi ce sentait-elle ainsi troublée ce matin ? Peut-être était-ce dû au manque de sommeil accumulé depuis quelques jours...

-D'accord... Merci, fit-elle en remarquant qu'il détournait les yeux.

Heureusement la voiture arriva et les sauva tout deux, Mycroft ouvrit la porte à Harry, qui se sentit flatté d'autant de galanterie. Apparemment, il connaissait les bonnes manières, un nouveau bon point pour lui.

La journée se passa normalement, pour comprendre Harry s'embêta beaucoup à attendre. Mais ! Elle avait réussit à obtenir gain de cause : un bureau, donc un endroit où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et aussi le droit d'aller quand elle voulait dans celui de Mycroft et ainsi ne pas être obligée de faire le pied de grue devant pendant des heures. Apparemment, sa performance le jour de son entretient avait fait plutôt bonne impression, pour elle cela lui avait parût normale mais apparentement chez eux les garde-du-corps n'étaient pas aussi bon.

Mais, elle devait toujours supporter la présence de l'autre glaçon comme elle l'appelait, alias Anthea, elle-même ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle lui reprochait mais rien que le fait qu'elle existe lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et puis, elle était non-stop sur son téléphone toujours entrain de pianoter à toute vitesse. Ça lui donnait envie de lui arracher des mains et de lui faire gober entier... Elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler... Harry en venait presque à vouloir que des méchants essayent d'attaquer Mycroft, juste pour le plaisir de leur refaire le portrait. Sa salle d'entraînement lui manquait. Sa maison aussi quand elle y réfléchissait. Car, avant d'emménager dans son minuscule appartement, elle habitait avec son maître dans une maison de style japonais avec une salle spéciale recouverte de tatamis pour pouvoir s'entraîner : le vrai bonheur.

-Mlle Hogosha ? Demanda soudain le glaçon.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec son expression qu'elle dédiait à ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas : le petit sourire en coin que tu sais pas comment interpréter et que tu sais pas si la personne se fous de toi ou non. C'était son préférée.

-Oui ?

-Mr Holmes vous demande.

-D'accord.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de Mycroft et entra sans toquer, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait abandonné d'essayer d'oublier depuis autant d'années.

-Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui, ce soir sera spécial, j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez au théâtre, déclara t-il extrêmement sérieux.

Harry eut un petit moment de flottement. Au théâtre ? Mycroft sembla lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

-J'ai perdue un paris avec mon frère, je dois accompagner nos parents au théâtre, expliqua t-il.

Et vu la tête qu'il avait, c'était loin de lui faire plaisir. Même si Mycroft avait toujours un air parfaitement guindé et supérieur, à cet instant il avait surtout un air de supplicié.

-Et c'est quoi la pièce ? Demanda Harry.

-Lorenzaccio d'Alfred de Musset, exposa Mycroft d'un air désespéré.

-Oh du français, s'extasia Harry.

-Vous aimez ça ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai toujours adoré le théâtre !

-Sérieusement ? Lui demanda Mycroft l'air incapable de croire un seul de ses mots comme si personne au monde pouvait supporter ça.

-Non, avoua Harry. Mais mon maître m'a appris beaucoup de chose et du coup j'ai une culture plutôt varié, expliqua t-elle rapidement. Mais vous, pourquoi cela vous déplaît autant ?

Mycroft lui lança un regard blasé comme si la réponse était des plus évidentes pour lui.

-Mes parents sont... un peu trop, _normaux_.

-Comment être normal peut être un défaut ? S'exclama Harry.

Mycroft la regarda avec un air suffisant.

-J'espère que vous trouverez un jour quelqu'un de normale qui vous montrera que vous avez tors, soupira Harry l'air désespérée.

-Ce qui est hautement improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, déclara Mycroft.

-C'est ça. Pour ce soir, c'est d'accord, de toute façon je vous protégerais, où que vous alliez.

Harry s'était déjà détourné donc elle ne vit pas le regard perplexe que lui lança Mycroft.

-Avant ça, dans une heure soyez prête, déclara Mycroft avant qu'elle ne parte.

Ils devaient rejoindre les parents de Mycroft à l'appartement qu'ils avaient pris en ville, comme il se trouvait pas très loin de là où travaillait ce jour-là son supérieur, ils y étaient allé à pieds. Ils marchaient donc en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées et réflexions. Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft rentre dans quelqu'un, technique de drague pas vraiment conseillé puisqu'en plus la personne semblait très remontée et cela n'arrangea pas son humeur.

-Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! Mais bordel y'a vraiment besoin d'autant de monde pour une pauvre pequenot qui est déjà pieds et poings lié ?!

Mycroft venait de se prendre, dans les dents, quelque chose dont il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. Harry ne s'était même pas mit sur le qui vive, la personne en face semblait juste énervée, pas prête à tuer. Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'il devait avoir.

- En réalité ce- , tenta t-il mais ce n'eut pour effet que d'empirer la situation.

-Je m'en fout ! Je-m'en-fout ! J'ai pas signé pour ça moi ! Je vous jure vous me refaite un coup pareil je fais cramer la banque de Londres !

Apparemment il l'avait énervée plutôt correctement, mais impossible de savoir qui c'était, Mycroft lui gênait la vue. Mais, le fait que cette femme, au vue de sa voix, parle de faire cramer quelque chose lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais elle n'en était pas sûr. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

- Elle est avec toi Sherlock ? Par ce que sa vulgarité est d'un niveau inqualifiable.

Ah Mycroft s'adressait à son frère, donc celui-ci devait être là, son cher John devait sûrement être là aussi.

-Elle et sa vulgarité elles vous emm- , commença l'inconnue.

Mais au même moment Harry s'était décalée et elle avait pu enfin découvrir qui était cette inconnue qui lui rappelait tellement quelque chose, et effectivement elle la connaissait !

-Charlie ! S'exclama Harry aux anges.

La brune en face d'elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme un poisson et semblait aussi surpris qu'elle de là trouver ici.

-Harry ?... Harry ! Comment tu vas s'pèce de fausse japonaise !? S'exclama ledit Charlie.

Cette appellation qui aurait pu paraître pour une insulte n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu entre elles.

-Mieux que toi apparemment, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée la Torche ? Demanda Harry en remarquant l'hématome qu'elle arborait à la mâchoire sans compter son humeur exécrable.

-Me suis pris un coup de poing venant d'un tueur en série que j'ai servie à appâter sans comprendre comment j'en était arrivé là par ce que j'ai eu le malheur d'aller sonner à leur porte (elle désigna les deux derrière elle) pour leur demander d'arrêter d'empiéter sur mes plates bande. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

-On dirait que tu as toi aussi fais la découverte des Holmes, plaisant Harry. Moi, je suis à son service. Déclara Harry en désignant l'autre homme ce qui sembla l'indigner au plus haut point. Faudrait qu'on boit un coup ensemble un de ses quatre ! T'es toujours à l'Irish Coffee ?

-Bien sûr, rien d'autre ne mérite d'être but ! Et toi, toujours sobre j'imagine ?

-Évidemment. Contente de t'avoir vue en tout cas ! Fit Harry sincèrement contente d'avoir vue une amie de longue date.

- Ouai, moi aussi, disons que ça éclaire un peu ma journée. Sur ceux, comme j'ai l'impression que ce sont eux qui vous intéresse, bonne journée et bon courage !

Charlie s'éclipsa sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de la rattraper. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son amie n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis le temps. Elles s'étaient rencontrés de nombreuses années au paravent, Charlie était une pyromane, elle l'avait rencontré un jour dans un des nombreux centres où elle avait dû aller, même si leur rencontre avait été courte, cela avait suffit à créer un lien fort entre les deux filles, si différentes de la norme.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Mycroft l'air toujours offusqué.

-Oui, je vous expliquerais. Peut-être, fit Harry.

-Excuse moi grand frère mais je dois continuer d'espionner cette femme, fit Sherlock sans le moindre problème avec le fait de stalker une femme justement.

-Sherlock, fais gaffe, si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu préféreras être mort, déclara Harry quand il la dépassa, elle était sérieuse comme la mort elle-même.

-J'y veillerais. Mycroft, durant mes deux années d'absence tu as eu le temps de trouver un spécimen intéressant de poisson rouge, sympathique !

Et après ces paroles mystérieuses il s'en allât, suivit de son fidèle John qui les salua au passage avec son petit sourire désolé. Harry se retourna vivement vers Mycroft :

-Poisson rouge ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S'exclama t-elle appréciant peu d'être comparé à un animal incapable de se défendre.

-Je vous rassure vous n'êtes pas un poisson rouge, rassura Mycroft avec son air guindé, vous, vous êtes un requin.

-J'préfère ça, approuva Harry avec un sourire en coin. Reprenons notre chemin, vos parents nous attendent.

-Je les avait oublié ceux-là, soupira Mycroft.

-Vous devriez mieux parler d'eux, reprocha Harry.

-Vous dites ça pour l'instant, mais quand vous les aurez rencontré vous changerez vite d'avis, prédit Mycroft en reprenant sa route.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? :D Charlie apparaîtra de temps en temps, en faite ce n'est pas mon OC mais celui d'une amie qui a écris un OS sur Sherlock en parallèle du mien du coup nos fics se recoupent xD

Sinon, Harry, vous l'aimez toujours? XD j'ai fais une petite référence à mes études de littératures xD Et oui, j'ai passé Lorenzaccio au bac de litté xD

Bref, je vous laisse la rencontre avec les parents pour le chapitre 4 :p

Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Baiser

Il ne leurs fallut pas très longtemps avant d'atteindre l'appartement où logeaient ses parents, d'ailleurs, ceux-ci les attendaient en-bas, près à partir pour la séance qui débutait dans un peu moins d'une heure. Les deux parents de Mycroft, ressemblaient à... Deux parents tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, sûrement entre les 58-68 ans, les cheveux blancs, des rides, bien habillés et un air adorable sur le visage. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda même si c'était bien les parents de Mycroft et Sherlock, puissent qu'ils paraissaient_gentils_, _eux_.

-Mikey ! S'exclama la femme en voyant Mycroft.

Le visage de celui-ci sembla littéralement se décomposer.

-Mère, si vous m'avez appelé Mycroft, ayez l'obligeance de m'appeler par mon prénom entier.

-Oh ! Mais tu as emmené une amie, s'exclama sa mère sans écouter ce qu'il disait. Ou même petite amie, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Mère ! C'est mon assitan-

-Garde-du-corps, coupa Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Hogosha, se présenta t-elle.

Il était hors de question pour elle d'être assimilée à cette espèce de glaçon d'Anthea, elle était une Protectrice, pas une simple gratte papier ! Par contre, le fait que la mère de Mycroft ait sous-entendu qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux l'avait gênée, pourquoi ? Toujours avoir une distance entre travail et vie privée, un protecteur ne peut pas sortir avec celui qu'il protège, c'était la règle. Mais, pourquoi son cœur c'était-il une nouvelle fois emballée ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas aimé que Mycroft démente aussi rapidement ?

-Je suis Abby Holmes et voici mon mari, James Holmes, présenta Mme Holmes.

-Enchantée, fit Harry.

-Vous êtes bien élevée, c'est rare de nos jours, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne influence sur notre fils, fit Mme Holmes en souriant.

-Mère !

Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire devant l'air indigné de Mycroft et celui totalement amusée de sa mère.

-J'y veillerais Mme Holmes, promis Harry.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Abby, proposa t-elle.

-D'accord... Abby, accepta Harry.

-Mère, la séance commence bientôt, fit Mycroft qui semblait vouloir arrêter tout de suite la conversation.

Harry se tû et se contenta de l'observer en souriant.

-D'accord Mikey, conduis nous, fit sa mère.

Mycroft sembla sur le point de la reprendre mais il soupira et abandonna aussitôt. Ils prirent donc une voiture, affrété par Mycroft bien sûr, et prirent la direction du théâtre de Londres. La séance débuta que dix minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles ils attendirent bien sagement, sauf Mycroft bien sûr. Encore que celui-ci ne disait rien mais il suffisait de le regarder pour voir que cela l'énervait. Il croisait et décroisait ses jambes, bougeait son parapluie de place toutes les cinq minutes. Harry avait l'impression de voir un gosse impatient.

-Chut ça commence, lui fit-elle quand le rideau s'ouvrit.

Même si elle avait un peu mentit, elle adorait voir des représentations théâtrales, les costumes, les comédiens, tout ça l'amusait. Elle trouvait ça tellement impressionnant de revoir l'histoire se jouer devant elle.  
Mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de Mycroft, celui-ci regardait la pièce avec un air d'ennuis mortelle. Comme si, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avait autant d'intérêt que... Non, plutôt comme si tout ce qui l'entourait avait encore moins d'intérêt que ce qui l'entourait d'habitude. Harry se mit à sourire, c'était fous comment Mycroft l'offusquait et l'amusait à la fois, il semblait toujours se croire supérieur et c'était sûrement l'impression qu'il voulait donner, mais pour elle, il ressemble plus à un enfant rejeté pour son intelligence et qui avait finit par préférer donner l'impression de se rejeter des autres plutôt que d'être rejeté.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que la pièce se déroulait, l'intrigue se développait autour de Lorenzo, personnage tellement intéressant par les multiples facettes qu'il possédait. Il était un peu comme les frères Holmes, son intelligence le faisait se faire passer pour un fous aux yeux de tous. Mais, apparemment Mycroft n'était pas du tout intéressé par l'aspect polysémique de ce personnage et préféra s'éclipser, plus ou moins, discrètement. Harry le regarda faire, puis elle regarda la scène sur laquelle Tebaldeo était entrain de se faire embobiner par un Lorenzo hypnotisé par son double. Mme Holmes lui jeta un regard inquiet, elle devait sûrement se demander ce qui arrivait à son fils, la pauvre, élever un homme comme lui n'avait pas dû être facile tout les jours.

-Je vais voir, déclara simplement Harry à l'intention d'Abby.

La mère Holmes lui sourit en remerciement et Harry se leva, heureusement ils étaient en bout de rangée sinon elle aurait dû déranger tout le monde. Ce qui aurait pu être amusant, mais pour l'instant elle se demandait surtout ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Mycroft. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'il n'écoutait plus sa mère, et il devait accorder bien peu d'intérêts à une personne comme elle. Bizarrement, cette pensée la blessa encore plus.

-Mycroft ? Appela t-elle une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du théâtre.

-Sherlock, déclara celui-ci en rangeant son téléphone qu'il avait précédemment contre son oreille .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tenter de m'enfuir j'imagine. Mais apparemment ça a l'air de beaucoup amuser mon cher petit frère de me voir souffrir, exposa Mycroft avec son air guindé.

Harry sentit comme si les paroles de Mycroft étaient un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine :'souffrait-il » vraiment en sa compagnie ? N'était-elle vraiment qu'un poisson rouge pour elle ?

-Souffrir, elle répéta ce mot comme un automate en se rapprochant de Mycroft.

C'était presque inconscient et elle devait vraiment avoir l'air bizarre car Mycroft la regardait s'approcher avec un air surpris et remplit d'incompréhension.

-Vraiment, quand tu es avec nous autres. Quand tu es avec moi... La souffrance, est-ce tout ce que tu ressens ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit ton de supplication, elle se détesta immédiatement pour ça, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, mais même à cet instant là elle ne savait pas quelle était sa faiblesse, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais, comme d'ordinaire, elle suivit son instinct, même si elle ne le comprenait pas toujours, elle avait confiance en ça.  
Et apparemment, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Mycroft semblait prendre cela très au sérieux. Il avait soudain perdu son air guindé et supérieur, se dévoilant en partie dans son intégrité.

-Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? Demanda t-il, penchant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Give me one reason to not be agree with this.

Harry pensa furtivement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin là, puis elle embrassa Mycroft. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser furtif se transforma rapidement en un véritable baiser. Même si elle se rendait compte à quel point ce qu'elle faisait était fous, incroyable et complètement fou, elle ne pouvait détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Et, apparemment, il en était de même avec lui, car au lieu de la rejeter, il continuait le baiser, leurs yeux fermaient, seules leurs respirations accélérés se faisaient entendre dans le hall sans lumière.  
Leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement, comme à regret. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, puis Harry se détourna.

-Il faut y retourner, Lorenzo va bientôt mettre son plan à l'œuvre, déclara t-elle en tentant d'ignorer le tumulte d'émotions qui montaient en elle.

-Oui... Bien sûr, accepta Mycroft.

Il la suivit, restant toujours derrière elle, la mettant horriblement mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression que la tête lui tournait et qu'elle allait prendre feu tellement elle avait chaud aux joues. Finalement, elle rejoignit sa place, Mme Holmes lui sourit, Harry tenta de lui sourire en retour, mais elle sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose, pourtant elle ne dit rien.

Si au début Harry avait apprécié la pièce, le reste de la représentation fut un véritable calvaire. Elle ne voyait plus les comédiens sur scène, elle ne voyait que le visage de Mycroft, et revivait en boucle la moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Lui-même fixait la scène avec attention, mais il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour deviner que si quelqu'un à cet instant là lui demandait ce qu'il se passait devant son nez, il en serait tout simplement incapable.

Finalement, la pièce se termina, et Harry et Mycroft restèrent assis alors que tout le monde était déjà sortis. Il fallut que Mme Holmes leur parlent pour qu'ils reconnectent avec la réalité, Harry se protégea derrière un sourire navrée tandis que Mycroft reprenait son habituel air guindé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents Holmes raccompagnaient, la voiture s'arrêta devant le petit appartement d'Harry. Elle sortit sans un mot et allait rentrer chez elle quand une main l'arrêta et la fit se retourner. Harry se retrouva bloqué entre la porte de son appartement, et le torse de Mycroft, il lui suffit de lever légèrement les yeux pour rencontre le regard de celui-ci. C'était... elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Mais, à cet instant là, elle sentit aussi sûrement qu'elle avait confiance en son instinct, que quelque chose d'important ce jouer.

-ça, commença Mycroft.

-ça quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Ne m'obligez pas à le dire, menaça Mycroft.

Harry ne sourcilla pas et affronta son regard gris.

-Ce... _Baiser_. Était-ce seulement pour... _Rire _? Demanda t-il.

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que le monde recommençait à tourner autour d'elle. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour rire !

-Oui.

Elle avait répondu oui, pourquoi avait-elle répondu oui ?! La réponse était évidente, et quand elle la comprit elle retrouva son calme, elle était sa Protectrice.

-Bien.

Mycroft retourna à la voiture, Harry le regarda faire, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, même quand la voiture eut disparut à l'horizon. Elle resta immobile, devant la porte de son appartement, dans le froid de la nuit londonienne.  
Elle ne pleura pas.  
Il pleuvait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo ! :D**

**Merci à laptiteanaelle pour ses reviews :3 et merci à ceux qui me lisent aussi :3**

Pour ce chapitre nous avons le droit au retour de Charlie et Sherlock xD

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hôpital**

* * *

Quand elle reçut le sms le lendemain matin, Harry ne dormait pas. Comme la veille elle s'était réveillé bien avant le reste de Londres. Mais à la seule différence qu'elle n'était pas allé rejoindre Mycroft. Pourtant, le sms était de lui, seulement deux mots : « Charlie, Hôpital ». Elle se demanderait plus tard comment il avait eu son numéro, comment il avait su pour Charlie, et surtout pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Elle enfila un short et attrapa un tee-shirt en courant, elle n'avait pris que sa lame de katana, pas le temps de faire plus. Charlie était à l'hôpital. Harry ne comptait que peu de personnes qui pouvaient la faire agir outre mesure de son instinct, deux pour être précis, dont une morte et l'autre à l'hôpital. Elle se jeta presque en travers de la route du taxis et le chauffeur eut la peur de sa vie, mais grâce à ça elle arriva en cinq minutes à l'hôpital. Une fois dans la salle où sommeillait Charlie, elle s'accorda le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle dormait, simplement. Harry s'installa sur une chaise et attendit son réveil en tentât de calmer le rythme effrénée de son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sherlock arriva, ils se regardèrent, se jugèrent puis acceptèrent la présence de l'autre d'une moue appréciative.

Finalement, Charlie ouvrit les yeux, elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte tout de suite de la situation puisqu'elle se contenta de fixer le mur pendant plus de dix minutes.

Il ne va pas bouger même si tu le regarde comme ça, déclara Harry d'une voix ironique.

Harry ? Demanda Charlie d'une drôle de voix.

-Elle-même ! Dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir brûler vive ? Demanda Harry légèrement énervée.

Car oui, elle avait demandé aux infirmières qui passaient, et apparemment Sherlock avait ramené son amie qui avait faillit mourir dans un incendie, même si on lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas l'incendiaire, Harry était au courant de sa tentative, qui remontait peut-être à plusieurs années, mais que la situation actuelle lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût.

-C'est ça, ne répond pas ! Mais je le sais maintenant. J'ai relu ton dossier, comment tu as été arrêté. En fait tu ne comptais pas y survivre hein ? Et là, c'était de ton fait aussi ?! S'énerva Harry devant le mutisme de son amie.

… Nan. C'était un cadeau, finit par lâcher Charlie du bout des lèvres.

-Un cadeau… un cadeau de qui ?!

-Aucune idée.

-Peut-être d'un admirateur ? Supposa un nouvel arrivant.

Sherlock qui était partit faire un tour, se retrouva sous le feu de deux regards noirs.

Holmes dégage ! S'exclama Charlie.

Harry n'insista pas mais n'en pensait pas moins, pas qu'elle détestait particulièrement le frère Holmes, seulement elle n'aimait pas être traité comme un objet de décoration, chose qu'il avait tendance à faire, ce qui lui rappelait trop ses désastreuses expériences amoureuses. Charlie se réfugia dans un mutisme boudeur voyant que Holmes ne voulait pas partir et Harry soupira devant la pugnacité de son amie.

-Alors ? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Insista Sherlock.

Mais, apparemment Charlie avait décidé de n'être absolument pas coopérative avec ceux qui voulaient l'aider. Même si Harry ne portait pas Sherlock dans son cœur, il essayait de trouver le salaupiot qui lui avait fait ça et ça tombait bien puisqu'elle aussi voulait lui mettre la main dessus.

- Charlie, arrête de faire ta gamine bornée et crache le morceau ! soupira Harry. Tu n'as aucun ennemi dans cette pièce.

Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! S'il y a bien une personne en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance dans cette pièce, c'est moi.

Que pouvait-elle répliquer à ça ? Ce n'était pas faux.

Au moins tu t'en rend compte. Répliqua Harry. Tu n'es peut être pas un cas si désespéré que ça finalement. Alors maintenant arrête de dramatiser et répond à la question du monsieur ! Insista Harry prête à la traiter comme un enfant si besoin était.

Oui mais le monsieur n'a visiblement pas besoin qu'on lui réponde puisqu'il est tellement intelligent. Y'a plus de challenge s'il trouve tout seul la réponse. En plus il y était et il en a sûrement vue plus que moi alors je suis sûr qu'il connaît déjà sa réponse.

Un point pour Charlie, connaissant la réputation de Sherlock elle devait sûrement avoir raison. Harry se leva :

-Tu veux que je te rapporte une bouteille d'eau ? Les médecins ont dit que tu devais boire pour te réhydrater.

-J'imagine qu'il est exclu de m'offrir plutôt un verre d'alcool pour noyer ma douleur dans l'ivresse ?

-Je doute qu'ils aient ce genre de boisson au distributeur automatique, fit ironiquement Harry.

Elle sortit de la pièce en ignorant Sherlock, elle détestait son orgueil mal placé, même si au final elle devrait y être habitué avec Mycroft. En chemin, son esprit dévia justement vers cet homme, ce qui s'était passé la veille la troublait tout de même un peu, elle aurait aimait en parler à son amie mais dans l'état où celle-ci était ce n'était pas la peine de lui rajouter des ennuies. Tandis qu'elle mettait une pièce dans la machine, elle se remémora son maître. Il avait toujours était un Don Juan, toujours protecteur de jolies jeunes femmes, les sauvant toujours avec les bonnes manières et un soupçons de drague. Mais, il était son maître, jamais elle n'était sortit avec quelqu'un qu'elle protégeait, c'était la règle ! Pourtant... Non, elle chassa Mycroft de sa tête

Mais, apparemment le monde entier était contre elle puisque que son téléphone se mit à sonner au même moment.

« Allô ?

-C'est Anthae, vous devez venir, maintenant.

-D'accord, j'arrive. »

Le temps de la discussion, Harry avait déposé la bouteille dans la chambre de Charlie et était repartie aussitôt. Même si le ton d'Anthea n'avait pas était particulièrement inquiétant, Harry aimait être là où était celui qu'elle protégeait.

Le trajet lui prit une dizaine de minute, ce ne fut que quand elle arriva au bureau qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, et plus grave, de récupérer ses autres armes, elle ne portait donc que son katana. Arme qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser ! Elle allait demander l'autorisation de retourner à son appartement mais apparemment Mycroft était occupé, Anthea lui interdit d'entrer dans son bureau, et Harry n'osa pas partir, préférant être présente au près de lui.

Elle dû bien attendre plusieurs heures, peut-être même toute l'après-midi, quand finalement Mycroft sortit de son bureau Harry jaillit de son siège pour lui demander mais il la devança :

-Nous y allons, _maintenant_, déclara t-il.

Harry devait décidément faire une croix sur ses armes, ce qui la rendait très inquiète. Son instinct était en alerte, elle se sentait nue sans ses armes. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle l'était quasiment en effet : son short remontait et dévoilait tout le haut de ses cuisses tandis que son tee-shirt n'arrêtait pas de descendre et de dévoiler un décolleté plongeant sur sa poitrine. Peut-être s'en serait-elle plus inquiété si sa priorité n'était pas de protéger.

La voiture les emmena jusque dans une espèce de terrain vague, ce qui mit ses nerfs encore plus à cran, elle aurait peut-être du demander à Mycroft ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais malgré ses responsabilités, elle ne pouvait oublier la veille et ne pouvait du coup se résoudre à lui parler. Harry descendit la première, il y avait une autre voiture, Sherlock et John étaient là aussi, bizarrement cela la rassurait. Était-ce peut-être moins importante que ce dont elle avait peur. Mycroft venait sûrement seulement voir son frère en action car il y avait aussi des banderoles d'interdictions de passages de polices, et il y avait justement trois policiers avec qui ils parlaient.

Harry s'approcha d'eux, Sherlock était resté plus longtemps qu'elle à l'hôpital, peut-être avait-il appris quelque chose sur l'incendiaire de l'appartement de Charlie.

-Sherlock ! Appela t-elle.

-Oh, le poisson rouge de mon cher frère, déclara ledit détective en la voyant.

Harry inspira un bon coup pour ne pas le frapper comme elle en rêvait.

-Comment va Charlie ?

-Je n'en sais rien, fit Sherlock comme si ça question était absolument idiote.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, l'incendiaire... est-ce que... tu...

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase son instinct hurlait en elle, elle se retourna, les policiers étaient plus loin, avec Mycroft, pourquoi pas. Mais quelque chose lui hurlait que cela n'allait pas, que quelque chose allait arriver, elle courut, il était _trop_ loin. Elle vit la crosse noir du pistolet briller dans la main du policier le plus proche de Mycroft, ce n'était pas son instinct qui hurlait, c'était son cœur. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit la détonation, elle se jeta sur celui qu'elle devait protéger, le repoussa d'un revers de la main le faisant tomber en arrière.

-Allez brûler en enfer ! Hurla Harry en se jetant sur celui qui était armé.

Elle se jeta sur son pistolet lui arracha avec sa main gauche tandis que de sa main droite elle l'attrapait au col et le jetait sur celui à sa droite les faisant tomber ensemble. Pendant ce temps le troisième homme avait aussi dégainer, sa cible avait changer, non plus Holmes, mais la protectrice, il tira, mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà sur lui, un coup de pied bien placé plus tard et il était dans les vapes. Les deux premiers policiers se relevèrent et tentèrent de se jeter sur elle, l'un désarmé, l'autre armé. Elle tira une fois, dans le bras portant l'arme, le faisant lâcher. Le deuxième se prit un coup de crosse sur la tempe qui l'envoya au tapis pour un moment. Harry se jeta sur la deuxième arme, puis récupéra celle du troisième policer inconscient tandis que l'autre hurlait en se tenant le bras.

Personne n'aurait pu dire combien de temps cela avait duré, une seconde, une heure, John et Sherlock se précipitèrent sur eux.

-Mycroft ! Hurla Harry. Regarde Mycroft ! Commanda t-elle à John.

Le médecin se stoppa hésitant avant de se précipiter vers Mycroft, Harry craignait d'avoir était trop lente, d'avoir trop laissé ses émotions dominer et d'avoir faillit dans sa tâche la plus importante. John regarda Mycroft qui se laissa faire, comme en état de choc, ses yeux la fixant elle.

-C'est bon. Il n'a r...

John avait commencé sa phrase, mais c'était arrêté, il fixait Harry à son tour, tout comme Sherlock et Mycroft. Elle, elle souriait, elle se sentait tellement soulagée, toute l'adrénaline s'évapora, suivit de la peur viscérale qui l'avait saisit en doutant.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, soupira t-elle.

Elle leva la main vers Mycroft, sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, sa main était rouge, comme du sang.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, répéta t-elle.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Review? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà :P petite intro courte pour vous prévenir qu'il y a un lemon (pas hard mais pas soft non plus xD) ;)**

**Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime**

* * *

Mycroft regarda Harry dormir, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir, en même temps cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'était interdit tout sentiment (autre que le cynisme) que du coup il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, il pouvait dire, presque avec certitude, que quand il avait vu l'auréole écarlate fleurir sur la poitrine d'Harry, il avait eu peur. Comme jamais il avait eu peur. Pour une fois, il ressentit aussi ce qu'était que d'être redevable à quelqu'un, car qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si le docteur n'avait pas été là. Harry se serait vidé de son sang, répondit pour lui son esprit de déduction. Sherlock se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne disait rien, pour une fois il ne trouvait pas de piques à lui lancer sur son régime, c'était tant mieux car il n'avait pas de répartit non plus. Il ne parvenait pas à s'explique ce grand vide en lui soudain.

_Harry avait mal, comme si une boule de feu grossissait dans son ventre, brûlant tout ses organes un par et un et lui faisant subir un supplice terrible et interminable._

Mycroft vit Harry se tordre dans son sommeil et gémir faiblement. Sherlock remarqua les poings serrés de son frère et ses phalanges complètements blanches sous la pression. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu son frère ainsi ? Il connaissait la réponse : jamais.

_Harry entendit une voix au milieu de l'enfer de souffrances dans lequel elle sombrait, cette voix, c'était celle de son maître. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et aujourd'hui encore elle pouvait compter sur lui, pourtant il ne lui parla pas d'elle, ni de lui. Mais toujours du katana, les mêmes mots en boucle toujours. Entre deux pics de douleurs elle les entendait : « cette arme est unique, elle est le symbole de notre famille, le symbole de notre pureté, les autres familles... » et le reste de la phrase se perdait dans la souffrance qu'elle ressentait._

-Je vais voir Charlie, déclara abruptement Sherlock.

-C'est bien. Elles sont amies, non.

-C'est ce qui se fait j'imagine, fit le plus jeune.

-J'imagine aussi.

Sherlock comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son frère, alors il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre qu'occupait la pyromane.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait nauséeuse mais au moins elle était vivante. La boule de feu était toujours là, dans son ventre mais c'était soutenable. Elle tenta de lever la main, mais elle en fût incapable, elle tenta de tourner la tête pour voir où elle était, son regard rencontra un corps. Un corps qui lui rappelait quelque chose, elle fit remonter son regard le long du torse jusqu'à rencontre un regard gris plus si indifférent.

-Mycroft, ça va ? Demanda t-elle faiblement.

-C'est toi qui es hospitalisé je te ferais remarquer ! S'exclama le politicien en perdant son sang froid ordinaire.

-ça ? C'est rien, le rassura t-elle. Tant que toi ça va, une balle n'est rien.

Mycroft allait répliquer quand soudain il fut brusquement bousculé et une furie brune se jeta sur Harry.

-Harry t'es vivante ! S'exclama Charlie en la serrant dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Me fait plus jamais ça !

La jeune pyromane toussa à s'en arracher la gorge mais son regard était mortellement sérieux et sincèrement inquiet.

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, s'excusa faiblement Harry.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous mette dans la même chambre. Tu préfères que je reste (elle fit un mouvement de tête vers pour désigner Mycroft) ?

Harry allait lui répondre quand apparemment les deux Holmes eurent assez de servir de tapisserie car Sherlock revint soudain sur le devant de la scène.

-Bon, hourra elle est vivante maintenant c'est l'heure de rentrer !

Il attrapa Charlie par la main et la traîna dans la couloir sans autre forme de procès, la pyromane ne pût pas lui résister, incapable de crier sans tousser tout de suite après. Il ne resta plus que Mycroft et Harry dans la pièce, la jeune femme regarda Charlie partir. Puis, une grosse tâche noir commença à envahir sa vision, elle voulut parler, commença à paniquer mais avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment elle avait à nouveau perdu conscience.

Quand Harry se réveilla, cette fois-ci elle allait mieux, elle réussit à faire bouger ses doigts sans trop de soucis et réussit même à se redresser dans son lit. Et là, elle découvrit Charlie juste à côté d'elle :

-Charlie ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Harry ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

-Ouep, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Demanda Harry qui était un peu perdue.

-Deux jours !

-Ah ouai, quand même ! Et... Enfin...

-Est-ce que Mycroft est passé ? Devina Charlie.

Harry se sentit rougir, elle était vraiment fatigué pour en arriver à ce point là. En même temps, ce faire tirer une balle dessus ne devait pas aider au repos. Mais, elle avait l'habitude, elle n'en était pas à sa première blessure de guerre, et son maître l'avait habitué à des traitements bien pire. Du coup, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer à Charlie qu'elle avait bien deviné, la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

-Je sais pas, je suis sortie de l'hôpital le lendemain de ton arrivé. Mais, en tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu en venant te rendre visite.

Le cœur d'Harry fit une chute libre dans sa poitrine, lui coupant momentanément la respiration et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait donné comme médicaments, mais elle devrait dire à l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'elle qu'ils avaient des effets secondaires vraiment étranges.

-Et, sinon il s'est passé quoi tout le temps où j'ai dormis ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Pleins de trucs ! Mais tu dois d'abord te rétablir, je te raconterais ça quand tu iras mieux, promis Charlie. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller ! On se voit bientôt !

Et la pyromane s'en allait aussi vite, laissant Harry un peu perplexe.

Au bout de deux heures Harry en avait sa claque, bien sûr elle avait été gravement blessé mais cela faisait deux jours qu'elle dormait donc ça devait sûrement suffire. Et puis, elle avait été élevé à la dure. Bon, la vrai raison c'était surtout que la nourriture dans les hôpitaux était dégueulasse et qu'Harry ne voulait pas en manger. Elle vérifia donc sa blessure : elle était recousu et en voie de cicatrisation : parfait ! Elle débrancha rapidement toutes les seringues qu'on lui avait planté, ce qui se mit à faire beaucoup de bruits donc elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, remercia son maître d'être au premier étage et sauta.

Harry se roula sur son lit comme un chat et se mit même à ronronne de plaisir. Bon, elle avait dû traverser la moité de Londres avec la chemisette d'hôpital mais ça valait largement le coup ! Elle s'était faite des pattes japonises dont l'eau chauffait tranquillement tandis qu'elle avait retiré cet horrible vêtement blanc qui puait le désinfectant. Tout cela en serrant contre elle son précieux katana qu'elle avait trouvé glissé dans son lit, elle avait eu tellement peur de se l'être fait voler durant son coma ! Mais non, il était toujours là, le dernier, et précieux, héritage de son maître. Harry enfila son yukata préféré, le blanc avec des fleurs de cerisiers peints dessus et récupéra son bol de pattes japonaises qu'elle dégusta, aux anges.

Elle mangeait tout en regardant dehors quand elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être retourner voir Mycroft, même s'il n'était pas venu la voir, ce qui d'ailleurs la laissait complètement indifférente, il était toujours son sa protection donc elle devait le rejoindre ! Qui pouvait bien le protéger en son absence ? Anthea peut-être ? N'importe quoi, elle devait y retourner. Elle ne sentait même plus sa blessure, et au besoin elle avait son propre stock de morphine, quand tu passes ta vie à te battre tu finis par prendre certaines dispositions (en plus du testament).

Mais, alors qu'elle se levait, plus ou moins décidée, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Immédiatement, elle se mit sur le qui vive, seule Charlie connaissait son adresse, et celle-ci devait sûrement la croire encore à l'hôpital, qui pouvait donc se tenir derrière sa porte ? Elle s'approcha, son katana à la main (son bol vide de l'autre, un bol est toujours une arme, remplit d'eau bouillante c'est mieux mais elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main).

-Qui s'est ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

Il y eut un petit silence, comme si l'autre personne derrière la porte n'était pas sûr d'être au bon endroit au bon moment.

-Mycroft, déclara la voix, Holmes, pensa t-il judicieux de rajouter.

Harry songea à répliquer que s'appeler Mycroft était déjà assez unique sans rajouter le nom de famille mais elle ne répondit rien. Il n'était même pas venu la voir à l'hôpital alors pourquoi lui ouvrirait-elle ? Dixit la fille qui voulait aller le voir cinq minute avant, mais elle avait quand même un minimum de fierté ! Et puis, où avait-il eu son adresse ? Là, elle se rappela que Mycroft _était_ le gouvernement britannique, et là, elle se trouva ridicule.

-J'arrive, déclara t-elle en posant son bol mais en gardant tout de même le katana.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se recula un peu pour laisser passer Mycroft, avant de refermer derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

-Tu t'es enfuie de l'hôpital, déclara Mycroft l'air énervé.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire se demanda Harry. Il n'était pas venu la voir, alors qu'elle y soit ou non cela ne lui changait pas grand chose dans sa vie bien rangée.

-J'aime pas la nourriture là-bas, et puis je n'aime pas être enfermée, déclara t-elle sans sourciller.

Elle eut le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux, et pour la première fois elle y lu de l'inquiétude.

-Mycroft, commença t-elle avant que le silence devienne trop gênant.

-Oui ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle avait la tête légèrement baissé et fixé sa cravate avec obstination.

-Est-ce que... Au théâtre, est-ce que c'était pour rire toi ? Demanda t-elle complètement cramoisie.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, elle n'osait pas le regarder non plus. Enfaîte, il ne savait pas quoi dire, pour la première fois (ce qui commençait à lui faire un peu beaucoup trop de premières fois à son goût) il se sentait déstabiliser, la seule faiblesse qu'il ait jamais eut avait toujours été son petit frère, mais aujourd'hui, par quelques mots pourtant si banales et idiots, réussissaient à le déstabiliser, pire à le rendre incapable du moindre raisonnement.

Harry attendait, et plus elle attendait moins elle avait confiance en elle, Mycroft ne disait rien, comment devait-elle interpréter ça ? Pitié ? Assentiment ? Et, comme cela avait guidé la majeur partie de sa vie, elle suivit son instinct. Harry tira sur la cravate de Mycroft pour lui faire baisser la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais ce fut différent que lors du théâtre, ce fut cent fois mieux. Mycroft passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour l'attirer plus contre lui tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait. Leurs langues sen rencontrèrent dans un balais endiablés tandis que toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolaient de leurs esprits. Ils se séparèrent un instant, se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus passionnément.

Harry lui retira sa veste et sa chemise, les arrachant presque puis Mycroft l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'au lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre, il l'y déposa, et la regarda un instant subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : elle était allongé au milieu du lit, son yukata à moitié défait laissant entrevoir ses seins, ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle portait son regard bleuté sur lui, un regard fiévreux qui n'attendait que lui. Elle se redressa soudain et le tira à nouveau par sa cravate pour le faire basculer sur elle, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Mycroft défit la ceinture du yukata d'Harry, et en profita pour attraper un de ses seins avec lequel il s'amuse un instant, tout en faisant descendre sa main vers un endroit plus bas. La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus saccadée tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui, l'embrassait dans le cou, sur le torse, le mordait aussi par endroit. Mycroft sentait le désir monter en lui, de plus en plus, il sentait le corps nue d'Harry contre lui et à cet instant il la désirait plus que toute chose au monde. Il retira son pantalon et la renversa à nouveau sur le lit, ils étaient maintenant tout les deux nus. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, leurs regards se cherchant, se liant, leurs respirations se calmèrent un peu, puis, soudain ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, encore plus passionnément, parcourant le corps de l'autre avec ardeur.

-Mycroft, murmura Harry. Je te veux.

Ces trois petits mots prononcés électrisèrent Mycroft qui mordit dans le cou d'Harry ce qui eut le don de lui faire pousser un petit cri. Il en profita pour la pénétrer, elle se contracta et se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. C'était bon, tellement bon, et tellement meilleur que toutes les expériences qu'il avait pu avoir avant. Mycroft commença de léger mouvement de va et vient, tout en embrassant le téton droit d'Harry, elle respirait de plus en plus vite et gémissait par moment. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui intima un rythme plus rapide tout en l'accompagnant dans le mouvement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, oubliant tout le reste, leurs monde fusionna en un seul où seul l'autre comptait. Mycroft accéléra de plus en plus vite entraînait par les gémissements de plus en plus fort d'Harry qui perdait tout ses repères.

-Mycroft ! Fit-elle en lui griffant le dos.

Il l'embrassa et accéléra encore, ne pouvant plus retenir des gémissements rauques lui aussi qui ne firent qu'exciter encore plus Harry. Il adoptait un mouvement rythmé par la voix de la jeune femme qui saccadée son prénom de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que soudain elle se contracte sous lui en mordant dans son cou. Sur le coup de la surprise Mycroft la pénétra encore plus fort et atteins l'extase en même temps.

Mycroft se décala légèrement pour ne pas écraser Harry, qui alla se coller contre lui. Elle se blottit dans son cou et murmura :

-Je t'aime, fit-elle tout en souriant l'air complètement heureuse.

Ce qui eut le don de surprendre encore Mycroft, pas habitué à une telle franchise, lui qui jouait toujours avec ses émotions et celles des autres. Il la sera contre lui et murmura à son tour, pour une fois en accord avec ses propres pensés :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? ;D Review? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retour vers le passé**

* * *

Harry avait sérieusement pensé à ne plus jamais sortir de son appartement et à kidnapper Mycroft pour qu'ils fassent l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais, elle c'était reprise en se disant que si le gouvernement britannique disparaissait du jour au lendemain cela risquait de créer certains petits problèmes. Surtout qu'au final, c'était elle qui avait des problèmes d'après Mycroft :

-Donc, tu dis que les hommes qui t'ont attaqué l'autre jour, n'en avait enfaîte pas après toi mais après moi, récapitula Harry en se pinçant le nez.

-C'est ça, on les a 'interrogé' pendant deux jours, et ils ont finit par avouer, exposa Mycroft qui avait récupéré son masque indifférent de travail.

Harry se leva et arpenta son appartement de long en large, toujours nue, ce qui eut le don d'exciter à nouveau Mycroft (qui réussit à poser discrètement un coussin sur son entre-jambe l'air de rien, heureusement que les coussins existent).

-C'est étrange comme situation quand même. J'ai l'habitude qu'on s'en prenne à celui que je protège, pas à moi, soupira Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

-J'imagine qu'ils devaient en avoir après ta famille, tu es la dernière Hogosha de tout Londres, déclara Mycroft.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis même pas de sang 'pur', je suis moins qu'une bâtarde... Oh non ! S'exclama soudain Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je connais une personne qui pourrait m'en vouloir, pour le fait d'être une Hogosha, déclara Harry en plantant son regard bleuté dans celui métallisé de Mycroft.

-Et je peux savoir qui ?

-Aiko Hogosha, accusa Harry et ce prénom sonna comme une condamnation à mort.

-Mais, tu es censé être la dernière Hogosha ! S'exclama Mycroft qui ne comprenait pas que les informations qu'il avait puissent être erronés.

-Techniquement parlant oui. Enfaite, avant que je ne sois adopté par mon maître, il avait eu un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait, il l'a élevé et chéri, lui a appris les arcanes de la protection, mais quand sa mère est morte à 8 ans il a commencé à se renfermer. Mon maître n'a rien pu faire pour lui, il est devenu d'une noirceur sans nom, il a dû le renier, ce qui lui a brisé le cœur. Quand il m'a adopté son fils l'a menacé de mort, mais mon maître était persuadé qu'il n'oserait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé il gardait espoir en son fils et même confiance ! Plus les années passés plus ça empiré, mon maître n'en parlait jamais mais je voyais bien que cela le touchait profondément, il a réalisé durement que tout était finit le jour où son fils a tenté de m'assassiner, expliqua froidement Harry qui continuait d'arpenter son appartement.

-Pardon ?

Harry soupira et se mit dos à Mycroft, elle attrapa ses longs cheveux noirs et les fit basculer en avant pour dévoiler une longue cicatrice qui traversait tout son dos.

-Mais, comme tu peux le voir cela à raté, mon maître m'a sauvé et après ça il n'a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de lui. Quelques années plus tard, il me faisait Protectrice officielle en m'offrant ce katana, expliqua t-elle en lui montrant son bien le plus précieux, à ce moment là Aiko a maudit son père et a promit de se venger. Mais comme nous n'avions plus entendu parler de lui, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait pas les tripes d'agir.

-On dirait que si, fit judicieusement remarquer Mycroft.

-Mais ce serait la dernière fois, déclara Harry, un éclair déterminé dans les yeux. Il a mit la vie de celui que je protège en danger, rien que pour ça il mériterait de mourir cent fois.

Mycroft ne savait pas trop si elle disait ça à cause des sentiments pour lui ou par pur fierté professionnelle, mais en tout cas il se sentit touché par ses mots.

-Tu sors de l'hôpital, laisse moi m'occuper de ça, ordonna Mycroft.

-Nope, je suis ta Protectrice.

-Et qui te protège toi ?

-Lui, déclara t-elle en brandissant son katana rétractable en souriant. Aiko le veut à tout prix, car si jamais il venait à le posséder il pourrait alors légitimer son appartenance au clan Hogosha. Et, je ne le laisserais toucher ni à toi, ni à ce katana. Il n'a même pas eu les tripes de m'attaquer tant que le maître était en vie, je vais lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mycroft frémit devant la détermination d'Harry, elle n'était pas d'une intelligence redoutable, elle n'avait pas un plan infaillible ou un raisonnement imparable, elle était juste effroyablement déterminée et il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux blues pour voir qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à son but. Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ?

Harry s'approcha de Mycroft, elle l'embrassa passionnément, presque désespérément. Puis alla se préparer.

* * *

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un endroit dans tout Londres où elle pourrait retrouver Aiko : l'ancienne maison de son maître. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendre, ce qui avait était avant une magnifique maison japonaise n'était aujourd'hui plus que poussières. C'était Charlie qui avait fait ça, à la demande d'Harry quand son maître était mort. Sa disparition avait bouleversé la jeune femme, il avait été son seul repère durant toute sa vie et lorsqu'il était mort cela avait laissé un vide immense en elle. C'était la nuit de sa mort qu'elles avaient fait ça, Charlie avait promis à Harry qu'elle ferait un feu digne de son maître, et elle avait tenue parole : cela avait été tout simplement magnifique. Harry n'était pas une pyromane comme Charlie mais elle savait reconnaître le côté hypnotique et fascinant du feu, et cette nuit là, elles se comprirent. Alors que les larmes avaient coulés sur les joues d'Harry, Charlie avait attrapé sa main et ne l'avait pas lâché tout le temps que la maison avait brûlé, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Quand le feu fut éteins, Harry fit une promesse, à son maître, à Charlie, à elle, au monde entier, elle deviendrait Protectrice, et redorerait le nom des Hogosha car même si elle n'était pas du même sang que son maître, elle se sentait habité par les même valeurs que lui.

-C'est un gâchis, déclara une voix derrière elle avec un fort accent japonais.

Harry se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle avait seulement dix ans quand elle l'avait vu, et après ça elle ne l'avait jamais revu de sa vie, il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement de son père. Elle ne savait plus à quoi il ressemblait, tout était flous dans sa mémoire, mais par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressemble autant à son père. Elle eut soudain l'impression de revoir son maître se tenir devant elle, une version plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs. Harry se força à ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il était plus vieux qu'elle mais à le voir ainsi on aurait dit qu'ils avaient le même âge. Il était beau, indéniablement, les cheveux noirs mi-longs détachés, le regard noir et le visage souriant.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira Harry. Tu ne sais que détruire, comment pourrais tu comprendre quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je comprends plus de choses que toi, contre-attaqua Aiko.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

-Comme le fait que tu ne seras jamais une vraie Hogosha ! S'exclama Aiko en se jetant sur elle.

Il dégaina un long sabre japonais et commença à l'attaquer sans répits, ne lui laissant aucunes ouvertures. Harry se battait avec ses dagues, une dans chaque mains, mais la différence de longueur de leurs lames l'handicapé.

-Je m'entraînais déjà que tu étais encore à te nourrir dans les poubelles !

Harry esquiva in extrémiste le coup, qui dessina une estafilade sur sa joue, la cuisant sur le coup.

-C'est toi qui ne comprendra jamais ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris aux valeurs de notre famille ! Et encore moins à celle de ton père !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu n'étais pas sa fille !

Il asséna un puissant coup de pied dans son torse la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas et le souffle coupé, il la ré-ataqua directement, manquant de la trancher en deux.

-Il était comme un père pour moi ! Hurla Harry en se jetant sur lui comme une folle furieuse.

Elle réussit à le désarmer et l'accula, elle lui coupa le tendon et il se retrouva à genoux devant elle.

-Il était ton père aussi, souffla t-elle comme à regret.

-... hinhin... HINHIN ! Mon père est mort ! Je l'ai tué ! Hurla t-il en dégainant une arme à feu.

Harry eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre mais elle sentit la balle traverser sa cuisse la faisant crier de douleur. Elle rampa à l'abri derrière un tas de bois en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Harry déchira son tee-shirt et s'en fit une compresse pour empêcher le sang de trop couler, malheureusement elle ne tenait plus debout.

Pendant ce temps là, Aiko devenait complètement barge : il tirait partout en hurlant de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il avait renoncé à être un Hogosha, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le pouvoir qu'octroyait le katana selon certaines légendes. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais utilisé car un jour son maître lui avait dit que « une arme reste une arme, seule la main qui la manie compte vraiment ». Et la main d'Aiko était rouge du sang de son propre père ! Un homme qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé, et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

-HAAAHAA ! Hurla Harry en sortant brusquement le prenant par surprise.

C'était un pistolet à six charges, il avait tiré une fois sur elle, deux fois sur son abris, il lui restait donc trois balles. La première tirait par réflexe dévia complètement de sa trajectoire pour venir se loger dans un arbre derrière Harry, la deuxième elle l'évita en s'écartant brusquement. La troisième se logea dans son bras mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa course vers Aiko. Elle leva ses dagues bien haut, et quand le 'clic' annonciateur du manque de munition se fit entendre les yeux de son ennemi s'agrandirent de stupeur. Harry n'hésita pas, la douleur n'était rien, elle planta la première dague dans la main d'Aiko, la deuxième déchira tout son torse avant de venir s'enfoncer dans son épaule, le projetant au sol.

-Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. Me. Vaincre, déclara Harry en articulant tout les mots avec une haine farouche.

Aiko se tordait au sol, en pleure et en gémissant. Harry se demanda soudain comment elle avait pu ne serait-ce que lui trouver un semblant de ressemblance avec son maître, cet homme n'était rien. Il était même moins qu'un déchet.

-Tu mériterais de mourir, déclara t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi froide et dénuée de sentiments. Tu l'as tué lui, alors toi aussi tu dois mourir.

Harry souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant le katana rétractable, elle le sortit et appuya sur la manche, dans un sifflement feutré la lame se détendit, formant ainsi un long katana d'un peu moins d'un mètre. Elle le souleva, de façon à laisser la pointe s'appuyer sur le cou d'Aiko qui la regardait d'un air suppliant, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il lui faisait pitié.

Harry se releva, et rengaina son arme.

-Tu ne mérites même pas de mourir, déclara t-elle en s'éloignant, claudiquant sur une jambe.

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le bruit de la recharge d'un pistolet, elle entendit très bien l'insulte et le coup de feu par contre.

-Toi tu le mérite connasse ! Hurla Aiko.

Le coup de feu suivit, Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant soit à mourir sur le coup, soit à souffrir terriblement. Mais ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais, fit la voix de Mycroft toujours aussi guindé.

-Mycroft ? Demanda Harry qui n'y croyait pas.

-Tu avais oublié ça en partant, expliqua t-il en montrant son arme à feu.

Harry se retourna, Aiko était mort, une balle dans la tête.

-Je pense qu'on n'a plus besoin de ça, déclara Mycroft en jetant l'arme sur le corps d'Aiko. Vient, on va te faire soigner. Je demanderais à Charlie de tout faire brûler, ou je verrais avec des nettoyeurs.

Le frère Holmes s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

-Je t'aime Mycroft, déclara Harry en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-I know, i know.

-Baka nee !

* * *

Alors cela vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé d'Aiko? Et du combat? Dites moi tout ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la fin de cette mini-fic!

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ;)

* * *

Épilogue 

* * *

-Je suis censé te protéger ! S'exclama Harry hors d'elle.

-Je te ferais remarquer que dans ton état tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger toi même, fit judicieusement remarquer Mycroft.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle était choqué par ses paroles, puis ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes tandis que son visage se décomposait et que Mycroft commençait à vraiment paniquer devant le soudain changement d'humeur de sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-il abandonnant son habituel ton guindé.

-T'es méchaaant avec moi, pleura Harry.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa Mycroft sans trop savoir quoi faire pour la consoler ou la calmer.

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes et Mycroft la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans vraiment de succès. Soudain, il se dit qu'être le gouvernement britannique, risquer sa vie continuellement, était vraiment plus facile et sympa que d'avoir une femme enceinte. Car, les hormones d'Harry travaillaient dur, d'un coup elle pouvait lui reprocher, à peu près tout, mais surtout le fait qu'il lui interdise de continuer à travailler, et la seconde d'après elle fondait en larmes avant de soudain se mettre à rire. Ce qui était plutôt flippant, Mycroft en était même venue à demander de l'aider à son frère, mais ce qui lui avait dit celui-ci ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré : l'incendie qui avait détruit leur appartement était du fait de Charly, enceinte, lors d'une crise de déprime. Au moins, lui, Harry essayait juste de le protéger, ce qui était adorable vu qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et donc incapable de vraiment bouger.

-Tu veux des fraises ? Tenta Mycroft.

Les fraises étaient juste le joker magique pour calmer Harry, il suffisait de lui en proposer pour voir ses larmes disparaître et des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Justement, elle hocha vivement la tête pour approuver son idée et l'homme d'affaires partie chercher les précieux fruits.

Harry, quant à elle, resta un moment assise à regarder dehors. Être enceinte était une expérience assez étrange, elle avait l'impression que ses hormones faisaient du yo-yo avec ses émotions mais en même temps elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Enfin, à part que ça la rendait assez nerveuse de ne pas pouvoir protéger Mycroft ou même se servir de son arme. Mais, il lui suffisait de regarder son ventre rond pour se sentir apaisée, Harry passa une main sur celui-ci avec un sourire conquis. Elle ne savait pas quel était le sexe du bébé, elle et Mycroft voulez garder la surprise. L'avantage d'être marié au gouvernement britannique, était qu'elle était entouré des meilleurs infirmières de toute l'Angleterre.

-Tiens, fit soudain Mycroft qui était revenu sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Ça aussi ça l'agaçait, avec son état elle s'était trop ramollit en neuf mois, et elle n'avait plus aucun instinct : elle avait peur de trop rouiller. Mais, elle attrapa tout de même les fraises et les goba sans attendre devant Mycroft qui semblait rassuré qu'elle se soit calmé.

-Charly et Sherlock doivent passer dans la soirée, lui apprit Mycroft.

-Super, fit Harry qui se sentait dodeliner de la tête.

Elle se sentait soudain très fatiguée et elle finit pas s'endormir sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Mycroft la regarda fermer les yeux sans oser intervenir, son état la fatiguait beaucoup et elle s'endormait souvent ainsi : sans prévenir. Il se leva et lui caressa doucement le front avant de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux. Cette femme avait changé sa vie, en bien sûrement, c'était assez difficile à dire, pas qu'il ne l'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, pour quelqu'un, comme lui, qui avait passé toute sa vie à fuir tout attachements, cela faisait beaucoup de changements. Même si, heureusement pour lui, Harry était tout à fait capable de veiller sur elle-même, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une autre faiblesse, son frère en étant déjà une bien assez compliquée à son goût.

Harry allait sûrement bientôt accoucher, ce qui avait le don de le mettre un peu en stress, il avait déjà réservé une chambre d'hôpital, depuis un mois, et tout ses téléphones étaient à portée de mains s'il devait appeler une voiture pour les y emmener. Sherlock se moquait souvent de lui par rapport à ça, pendant les deux premiers mois il s'était amusé à lui faire croire des choses sur l'état de sa femme à l'aide de sms alarmant qu'il envoyait en volant le téléphone de celle-ci. Ce qui l'avait forcé à laisser tomber son boulot pour le reste des mois avant l'accouchement (faire croire en pleine réunion qu'Harry avait perdu les eaux, était tout sauf drôle!).

-Hm, Mycroooft, soupira Harry.

Cela le sortie de ses pensées et il se rapprocha un peu d'Harry qui semblait émerger un peu.

-ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Oui. J'ai perdue les eaux.

Il y eut un petit blanc pendant lequel Harry le regardait avec un air très sérieux et Mycroft avait un air de déni teinté de surprise. Puis, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, en une seconde il se jeta sur son téléphone, demanda un voiture, attrapa Harry et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à celle-ci. A peine était-il dans la voiture que le conducteur démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Harry regardait la route défiler à toutes vitesses par la vitre en serrant les dents à cause des contractions qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Mycroft lui tenait la main, mais il avait l'air presque plus stressé qu'elle, elle tenta de lui sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. La voiture s'arrêta rapidement et elle fut transportée à l'intérieure par une infirmière.

C'était l'heure.

-Sherlock ! Repose mon bébé tout de suite ! Fit Mycroft en tentant de garder le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

-Rabats-joie, marmonna celui-ci en reposant le bébé dans son berceau.

Le petit garçon gazouilla en agitant ses bras, Mycroft s'approcha l'air un peu intimidé par cette chose, il tendit un doigt qui se fit attraper, ce simple geste sembla faire fondre tout ses doutes et il attrapa son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Si tu veux, je ferais un magnifique feu pour la naissance de ton fils, proposa Charlie qui se tenait au chevet d'Harry.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry en souriant à cette idée.

Celui qu'elle avait fait pour la naissance de sa fille avait brûlé pendant trois jours et quatre nuits, les policiers avaient été incapable d'en trouver l'origine, cela avait été très divertissant, et Harry avait bien rit en voyant Mycroft à deux doigts de tuer son frère qui trouvait lui aussi ça très drôle de voir Lestrade courir partout.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout brûler, râla Mycroft.

-J't'en pose des questions ? Fit Charlie en lui tirant la langue.

-Commencez pas vous deux, soupira Harry.

Les deux ennemis se lorgnèrent comme des chiens en cages avant de croiser les bras, enfin surtout pour Charlie vu que Mycroft tenait toujours son bébé, et s'ignorèrent royalement.

-Aufaite, vous savez comme vous allez l'appeler ? Demanda soudainement Sherlock.

-Non, avoua Harry.

-Pourquoi pas Sherlock ? Proposa Sherlock avec un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent.

-Hors de question ! Répondirent catégoriquement les deux nouveaux parents.

-Rabats-joie, soupira le jeune frère en leur lança un regard déçu. J'espère qu'il sera pas aussi gros que son père...

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Mycroft blasé.

-Mon dieu... J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un fils, mais trois, soupira Harry.

-Et moi ? S'exclama Charlie.

-Ok, quatre ! Modifia Harry avec un grand sourire.

Vu de l'extérieur c'était une famille plutôt bizarre, avec des relations vraiment étranges, mais Harry savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous sincèrement malgré leurs différences, enfin plutôt grâce à celles-ci. La famille Holmes au grand complet, personnes ne pourraient jamais les atteindre.

FIN

* * *

Aurevoire et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :D

Review? :3


End file.
